bzkrfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilkes
Wilkes is a twitcher who works for BZRK. She herself has admitted to not being the best one they've got, though Caligula considers her a crazy bitch who'll be willing to pull a trigger when it's necessary. She admitted once she's bisexual. Appearance Wilkes style is a mash of thrift shop and hot topic clothing, causing her to give off a goth chick vibe. She has a flame tattoo underneath her right eye which could also be considered the edges of a shaw or shark teeth, but is confirmed as flames, due to her pyromaniac tendencies. She also has two QR code tattoos- one on her arm that leads to a photoshopped picture of her stabbing a dragon in the eye and a close up of her middle finger, and another one in a "less public place" that shows another page, with documents of a burning school. Wilkes was raped by a group of boys at her school, and she took revenge by putting the school on fire with molotovcocktails. In BZRK: Apocalypse, she gets a yellow mohawk. BZRK Wilkes first appearance in the series is at a coffee shop a couple of blocks away from where Bug Man lives in England. Her biots have accessed his mind so she has partial control besides the fact that she isn't a really good twitcher. She later on fetches Noah Cotton when he gets to New York, sharing a cab with him on their way to the headquarters. On their way, she slips another one of her biots into his eye, making sure he's not wired. After Keats and Plath has had their biots made, Wilkes comes to their rescue, defending Vincent's biots against being killed by Bug Man on top of Anyas left eye. BZRK: Reloaded Wilkes dresses up as a Spanish maid and comes into Bug Mans hotel room, stating that she's trying to wash, grabbing his arm when he tries to stop her from entering, allowing Keats and Plaths biots to crawl over onto Bug Man in the process. BZRK: Apocalypse Wilkes helps Keats together with Billy to unwire Plath, who leads them. Plath was wired by Vincent, in order of Lear. Then Wilkes goes with Billy, Plath and Keats to face Caligula and stays in the elevator when Billy is killed. She and Plath make it out of the building on their own after having confronted the Twins and Burnofsky. The building is burning and so they're urged to take the stairs, where Wilkes unfortunately trips and breaks her ankle. She urges Plath to go on, but her only reply to the command is "Run now, cry later", grabbing her and helping her out of the building. The two of them go to Antarctica alongside Vincent and Anya to stop Lear once and for all. After Lear is stopped, Anthony, Vincent, Sadie and Wilkes stay in Antarctica at Lears resident. Sadie is having difficulty with coping with life after Noahs death and her permission to bomb New York and after Wilkes find her puking on alcohol after four months, she asks Vincent and Anthony to wire her brain into forgetting. Two years later Wilkes comes with Sadie to England to speak with Noahs mom about him dying a hero. Sadie asks Wilkes how much of what she said was true, admitting to knowing of being brainwashed by the twitchers. Wilkes dodges her question and in stead repeats her question "what now?" drawing attention to a ruined pizza restaurant. Ten years later Sadie owns the restaurant and Wilkes comes to visit alongside her husband; Anthony and their two children. Category:Characters